Auburn
by Cortexikid
Summary: Something was different about her today. Her hair. Normally blonde, now a reddish brown. I want to ask her about it, why the change? But I know I won't like the answer. Frank. It's always Frank. One-shot unrequited Lincoln Lee/Alt-Livia


**Auburn **

**By Cortexikid**

**A/N: I wanted to do something different from my usual Olivia/Peter fics. I saw a potential unrequited type feeling between Lincoln and Alt-Liv. So, here's the result…**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. But damn I wish it were!**

**Time-Line: Based Over There. Whenever it was when Alt-Liv first dyed her hair.**

Something is different about her today. It doesn't take me long to figure out what. Her hair. Normally blonde, now a reddish-brown. Auburn, I think is the word. I want to ask her about it, why the change? But I know I won't like the answer.

Frank.

It's always Frank.

So, instead I mock, like I always do. Like she always does.

"And I always thought blondes had more fun…" I smirk, giving her a nod as she strides into Fringe Headquarters, her auburn hair tucked beneath her collar as usual.

She rolls her eyes at me, just as I thought she would, a small grin gracing her lips, "well, you thought wrong, Lee. I'm a whole bundle of fun."

Another saucy reply, nothing out of the ordinary there.

"Aha but you're still a blonde, Dunham, no matter how hard you try and hide it," I retort, pretty smug with myself as she treats me with a mock-glare.

She doesn't reply. I've got her on that one.

* * *

"Damn, Liv, dramatic much?" I hear Charlie ask, studying her as we all prepared for another potential quarantine.

She punches him in the arm and not lightly.

"I wanted a change, Charlie, that too much to ask?" she grins as she asks, not really expecting a reply.

"Well, if you wanted a change so badly, you coulda just drank some scotch or learned how to be a little nicer to your friends…" he murmured, rubbing his arm.

"Aww, Charlie, just 'cause you've got worms doesn't mean I don't care about you…"

I didn't bother trying to smother my laugh. What can I say? The woman is funny.

"They're not worms they're-"

"-Arachnids," Liv and I finished in unison before sharing a laugh.

She looked at me then, her green eyes shining, her lips curled up at the sides. I always marvel how she manages to do that. Totally take me out of reality and push me into my fantasies. While at work. In the middle of a potential quarantine. Mere minutes from my possible death.

But that's Olivia Dunham for you, or rather, me.

I'm beginning to think that the auburn hair suits her better. It goes with her fiery personality.

* * *

"Night Liv, Lee."

"Night Charlie," I nodded as Olivia threw him a smile.

It had been a hell of a long day. Another crisis adverted, another quarantine not needed. Still, I gotta remember to update my will.

I can feel her behind me, holstering her gun and putting back on her jacket. It had been a long day for her too. She kept glancing at the clock every few minutes since we got back, probably wondering how late she was for dinner with Frank.

Man, I'm just a real masochist lately.

"See ya tomorrow, Lincoln" she said quietly as she walked past me.

"Bright and early," I replied, glancing at the back of her head as she retreated.

"Dunham?" I called out before I knew what I was doing.

She turned then, her hair swishing as she did so.

"Yeah, Lee?"

I took a long breath, silently scolding my run away mouth.

"Nice hair…" I'm a goddamn idiot.

Her smile grew larger, her eyes dancing playfully.

"Thanks…" she nodded, then turned and walked away.

I could feel the beginnings of a smile as I watched her leave the room. Hell, who was I kidding? Blonde, brunette or red-head, Olivia Dunham was still Olivia Dunham. Fiery, cheeky and a bundle of fun. Just as she said.

Frank Stanton is a lucky man.

**A/N: So there ya go! Just a tiny one-shot. Hope you liked it! And yeah I do think that Alt-Liv dyes her hair because of the hair-dye our Liv used in her apartment and because when our Liv crossed over to the Other Side and talked to Alt-Charlie in season 1 she had blonde hair and there were no questioning looks from anyone.**

**Am I the only one that got the 'attraction' vibe off Lincoln Lee or am I crazy? Surely not…**

**A review would be lovely =] ~Cortexikid**


End file.
